What fate does to the soul
by ZombieZPandaZ
Summary: Lies have been crafted and weaved around Ichigo for his entire life. These lies will finally come to a halt as Ichigo finds his own truth and reveals what has been hidden from him for so long. Rated M for scenes of Violence, Swearing, and some Adult situations. IchigoX? (haven't decided of a paring yet. Btw this is not Yaoi.)


**Pic by Geoffffff, i think, on Deviant Art.**

**This is a replacement for the story, What Fate Does To The Soul, The story was scrapped for me being an Idiot and not Realizing things sooner, Though sometimes I can make it work.  
**

**The Manga fucked my thought process up so...**

**-break-**

Ulquiorra advanced on Ichigo as he was about to finish off Grimmjow, The Sexta Espada, who was close to death from his previous wounds. Ichigo stopped to look at the Cuarto Espada. He had put a trinket into Grimmjow's hollow hole and Grimmjow disappeared into a one way void, but not for long. Ichigo used flash step to get to where Orihime was, Uryuu presently next to her and injured from trying to protect Orihime from Ulquiorra.

Ichigo swung at Ulquiorra with all his strength, only to have his swing stopped by Ulquiorra's hand. The Espada had used Grimmjow to wear Ichigo out, and make him an easier target. He Swung Tensa Zangetsu and created a Getsuga Tenshou with his remaining reiatsu.

Ulquiorra simply used his hand dispel the attack. Ulquiorra drew his sword as reiatsu poured out of him, and down like acidic rain against Ichigo's body.

**-break-**

Ulquiorra had Ichigo in the air, his tail around his neck, charging a cero that was pointblank to his heart. When it fired, it pierced straight through his heart. Ichigo fell into a state of unconsciousness before he even started to fall down from the spire they had been situated on.

He appeared in his inner world, Zangetsu was standing on his pole sticking out from one of the buildings, Hichigo stood in his form of Tensa Zangetsu, the color swapped Bankai. They simply looked at Ichigo, and he did so too. Zangetsu seemed to carry away with the wind, along with Hichigo.

"Wait!, Zangetsu!"Ichigo called out as he took a step forward, but they both flew away before he could get to them.

'He is not Zangetsu."A voice said, Ichigo couldn't find the source of the voice, but it sounded exactly like the Zangetsu he knew. There seemed to be a glowing spirit sitting where Zangetsu used to be it glowed gold, along with where Hichigo used to be it glowed purple. The two spirits came toward each other.

'Protect her, and use your true power, Ichigo.' He heard the voice again, the voice of Zangetsu.

"What are you talk-."

'She's calling you, can't you hear? kingy.' The voice of Hichigo said, Ichigo froze.

"Help me Ichigo!"He heard her, Orihime, she was calling for him.

"She's calling me... "

"She's calling me, I can hear her."

"Stand up. Stand up!. I... I..."

"I will protect her!" Ichigo screamed, He felt all the hollow reiatsu and shinigami reiatsu he had, come to him, shield him, give him power. He felt as though he was just getting his shinigami powers for the first time, just like when Rukia gave up her powers to allow him to save his family. He would protect them, he will protect them all.

**-break-**

A swirl of gold reiatsu dove into the hole in Ichigo's chest, it hadn't affected the hole. He was on his feet, the talons on them digging into the floor of their battlefield. He stood with his head down, the mask on his head had two horns protruding from the front. His shinigami attire was ripped, only the bottom half was still there, his chest was revealed, the six black streaks running from the whole went in their own directions. He looked around for his zanpaktou in Bankai form, Tensa Zangetsu.

He didn't see it, but he felt it, it was in him, he had to draw it out. He placed his hand onto his hollow hole, his four fingers touched the top two streaks, he drew his hand out, and a... a hilt? wrapped in black with red underneath it came from his chest. he grabbed it, then extending his arm, took out a Nodachi Katana. The blade was black, it was 2 meters long, but it didn't look like his Bankai, the tsuba was gone, now it looked like Urahara's tsuba on Benihime, a small U shaped plate that connected the sword to the blade. Three protrusions ran along the blade's back end, but it looked like it was double edged, not having a flat side. there was a chain at the end of the hilt, it extended for almost two feet until it stopped, it looked like something was hanging off of the end of it.

"Impossible, he can't be alive. What is this?. Who are you?" Ulquiorra said. Ichigo swung the sword to his side, Orihime was sent flying, he hadn't realized she was right next to him.

"Didn't you hear me?. I said who are you."Ulquiorra said as Ichigo finally looked up, His eyes were the same Chocolate brown, not even affected by the mask. the bottom part of the jaw opened, like he was moving it himself.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki. And you, Ulquiorra, have made me realize something."Ichigo said, in the same monotone and echoing voice as if he had his hollow mask on regularly.

"What is that, trash."Ulquiorra said back to him, his voice giving off an angered tone.

"That you. Will die by my hands."Ichigo said as he shot his head up into the air and roared. He leaned forward and then looked at Ulquiorra, a red cero started to collect between his two horns, Ulquiorra looked surprised.

Ichigo shot the red cero at his opponent, the cero met Ulquiorra's wing and exploded violently in a purple and black explosion.

"A cero?, you are nothing more than a peasant within my power!"He taunted as he made one of his lances, he threw it, and Ichigo simply caught it, snapping it in two. The reiatsu lance exploded and Ichigo was left unscathed from the explosion. Ichigo walked toward Ulquiorra, the sword he knew as Zangetsu dragged beside him.

He broke into a run, then leaped toward Ulquiorra, one hand grabbing the wing and ripping it off violently while the other cleaved the other off with the sword, the cut off wing stub started smoking, the blade had cauterized the wound?. Ichigo threw the wing in his hand to the side, then he sliced down Ulquiorra's chest, a deep cut, but it didn't slice him in half.

Ichigo whipped the sword to his side, flames danced across the blade.

"I want to protect everyone I love. My heart burns, and so does my blade, Ulquiorra."Ichigo said as black flame had engulfed the blade.

"I will show you, my true power."

Ichigo slid one foot back, and put his sword out in front of him, the chain glowed purple and then wrapped around his arm, the small charm on the end of it ended on his skin, it felt cold on his alabaster skin.

"Pierce through all who stand before me..." He hesitated.

_Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate.  
_ The voice rang in his head again, it was something Zangetsu said to him once, and he was only now hearing from his zanpaktou again.

"Pierce all who stand before me, and slay the moon with a heavenly chain: Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo chanted out a blast of reiatsu exploded from him, it didn't feel like a shinigami or a hollow's, it felt. Like it was his one and only reiatsu, his true reiatsu. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo stood proudly, donning his new form.

His black kimono was renewed, it reached down to his feet, and seemed to depart and fly away with the win. Red fur was surrounding his wrists and around his neck, the hollow mask was gone, Ichigo's face was blank, staring at Ulquiorra with an expression of seriousness he brought out when he was determined to win. His Zanpaktou hadn't changed, but it looked to be giving off a faint golden glow to it, the black flame had calmed down, only reaching 1 or 2 inches away from the blade. His free hand crept to his face, making a balling motion, then he dragged it downward. Golden reiatsu came across his head to form the mask he had on previously, the horns and everything, but two streaks of purple ran down the face of the mask.

"I will show you, what I am capable of."Ichigo said calmly as he bent his arm and got into position.

"Do not underestimate me!, Trash!."Ulquiorra retaliated.

Ichigo swung Zangetsu in a wide arch.

"Getsuga Tenghou!"He screamed out as a golden wave of Reiatsu came from his blade, he swung again and another wave came out. He drew Zangetsu above him and then let it fall, yet another of the blasts flew toward Ulquiorra.

His wings had recovered, and he used them to take the hits, the first one destroyed one of them, and the other destroyed the other, the burning that coursed through his body was hellish. He was stunned, and didn't see the third one coming toward him. It impacted him, and exploded, the smoke blocked all view of him.

Ichigo walked into the smoke, and swung Zangetsu, the smoke then vanished.

He walked over to Ulquiorra, stepping on his head, and then charging a cero that was red down into the earth where his foot was firmly planted on the dying espada's head.

"Goodbye, Ulquiorra."Ichigo said as he let the cero go and a massive influx of reiatsu caused an explosion powerful enough to make a crater in the battlefield they were on.


End file.
